


The Results

by kinseya



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:06:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinseya/pseuds/kinseya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet written for bsg_epics prompt week.</p>
<p>The prompt was Laura/Sam - soap bubbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Results

He knows Laura had her doctor's appointment today, and he isn't sure whether it's a good sign or bad when he finds her stretched out in a bubble bath, head back, eyes closed.

She hums her acknowledgement of his presence, and he decides to hope for the best as he strips off his clothing. Soap bubbles trail over the side of the tub as he lowers himself in across from her. He runs his hands up her legs and pulls them around his hips as he scoots closer.

Laura graces him with a smile and sensual hum when he smoothes his hands up her ribcage, gently cupping her breasts. Her smile turns to a grimace when his fingers seek out the small, hard lump in her left breast.

Sam holds back a sigh, knowing Laura won't just tell him the results of her biopsy; he'll have to ask.

"So...how did the appointment go?"

"It's cancer," Laura whispers, as a single tear runs down her cheek.

Sam leans in and kisses the tear away, hands coming up to frame Laura's face. He captures her lips and kisses her slowly.

Pulling back, he makes a promise to her...one he's made before, and will make again, every day, if that's what it takes to reassure her.

"I'll be right here, Laura. Whatever comes next. You can count on me."


End file.
